Cheated
by jjrw1998
Summary: Shane cheated on Claire. Eve cheated on Michael. When your heart has been broken, who do you go to for comfort?  ClaireXMichael. Sorry don't know what language will be used so just go for it!
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice day, which in Morganville is a rarity. I was walking back from working at the lab with my crazy vampire boss Myrin. He had been even crazier then usual, he had started talking to me about Greek symbols of which he said I might need. Talk about odd. But on the bright side he didn't give me any reading to do. But I needed to stop thinking about that stupid job. He had let me go early-for once- so I was planning on surprising Shane. I hummed happily as I walked the brightly lit streets. The sun was still shining so, for the moment, there was nothing to worry about.

Soon I was outside the house. I pulled my key out of my backpack. That reminded me, I needed a new one, the straps on this one were near to breaking. Smiling I turned the key in the lock and stepped inside. Everything was normal as it should be. Except Shane wasn't on the Xbox battling Zombies or anything. Strange. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a coke out of the fridge. He wasn't in there either. I walked up the stairs- maybe he was in the bathroom, or asleep. I looked in the bathroom, he wasn't in there. So I walked into Eve's room to see if she knew where he was.

But there was more then one person in her room. There was her, asleep, and a boy I didn't know. She was cheating on Michael. He would be heartbroken. I carefully took my phone out of my pocket and snapped a picture, for evidence, just in case she denied it. But this wasn't getting me anywhere. So I walked out of her Goth room and down the hall to Shanes. I hesitated before going in, but I did so anyway.

He was in there all right, but he wasn't alone or clothed. As soon as he saw me he sat up in his bed. Pulling up the covers to hide himself and the girl. The girl sat up too.

He was cheating on me, with another girl, and Eve was cheating on Michael.

Well there went my good day I thought abstractly…

**Sorry it's a bit short; I had to set the scene right. So please please can someone leave me a comment and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

He was cheating on me.

He was cheating on me

The single thought kept buzzing in my head. He walked over to me, slowly. I backed away from him. Then I tripped over something on the floor. I didn't see what it was, but it was big enough to make my head hit the floor. Shane reached out his hands to pull me up.

"Don't you dare Shane. DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed at him. He backed away, but his expression was not one of sorrow. Or sympathy. It was completely blank. I shuffled backwards only to hit the heels of Eve's hard leather Goth boots. She and the boy were stood against the door. Eve's hands gently pulled me up.

But then she pushed me forward, into the centre of the room. The girl had also stood up and was standing next to Shane. I was trapped. Suddenly they all took a step towards me. Until I was in the centre of a circle. Then they all started pushing me.

I fell to the floor, with a loud thud. Then they started kicking me.

"WE WILL WE WILL KICK YOU!" The girl started singing, merrily.

"Little CB how things have changed. How could you possibly think we were friends?"

"How did you ever think I would like you Claire? Never mind love you?" Shane stated loudly.

"Now you won't be able to tell Michael anything will you little Claire?" The boy said as he kicked me in the ribs. I was in pain and I could feel my arms and legs going numb as the bruises started forming on them. I started to moan in pain and they stopped. Eve and Shane leant down and whispered in each ear.

"If you say anything, anything at all to anyone, you will pay. And believe me it will hurt more. We promise." Then each of them picked me up and carried me into the hall.

Then they threw me down the stairs. I was in so much pain, I could barely keep me eyes open.

I could feel the blood trickling down my face from a cut in my head. I hoped then that Michael would come back soon. Because I didn't have the strength to move, to even keep my eyes open.

I felt my eyes close and blissful unconsciousness swept over me.

I woke to someone shaking me, gently.

"Claire, wake up. Wake up Claire." I opened my eyes. It was Michael, thank God. He was kneeling next to me looking at me with a lot of concern. I could feel the blood on my face and skin, but his eyes hadn't yet turned red, or even amber. They were blue. In control.

"What happened Claire? Who did this to you?" He asked gently. I sat up and opened my mouth. Then shut it. Would he believe me? And what about their promise. I didn't know so I said

"Michael, it was…it was…. Shane and Eve." Then I started crying. Michael just looked at me, then he said,

"Why?"

"Because… I don't know Michael. Eve is cheating on you with some other boy. And Shane… was cheating on me. I found them and they surrounded me and started pushing me. Then I fell and they kicked me. Then they said if I said anything they would make me pay. And it would hurt." As I finished the tears started to come out, falling down my face. Michael pulled me into his arms, into a hug.

Then he whispered in my ear,

"Wait here Claire." Then he ran up the stairs at vampire speed. I heard him go into Eve's room first; I don't know what was said. But then I heard him go into Shanes. He came out and said,

"They'll be gone by morning," before he came and hugged me. My tears fell down his shirt.

And I don't know but I think he was crying onto the back of my shirt too…

**Yay! Another chapter written! Please review!**

**So what do you think? What'll happen to Claire and Michael? I don't know. Well I do but you know what I mean! **


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up later in my bed. I don't remember getting into it, but Michael must have put me into it. We had stayed up late, just crying. I must have fallen asleep, I supposed. I looked at the clock; it was 10:00am. Michael had said they would be gone my morning. So they must be gone. I sat up and walked to the bathroom. There was no one in it so I had a shower. The hot water was soothing and it made me feel better. But it meant I could see all the bruises and scratches that littered my skin. There were lots of them. When the water started to get colder I got out and got changed.

I looked a mess. Even with clean clothes on, my face was scraped and battered. I shuddered and decided that maybe I shouldn't look at myself in the mirror for a few days. Or weeks. I was hungry, so I pulled on some shoes and plodded downstairs, into the kitchen. They really must be gone. Eve had even taken her mug. I sighed and took out one of my own mugs. I decided to make some coffee, so I did. The coffee was warm and comforting.

And normal.

I heard someone walking down the stairs. Well not someone, Michael. He was the only person left in the house. The thought put a lump in my throat. But I swallowed my coffee anyway as Michael stepped into the kitchen.

He looked just as bad as I felt. His blonde hair was ruffled and looked as if he hadn't touched it, that morning. His clothes were wrinkled and crumpled. There were tear tracks down his face and he looked miserable. In fact he looked heartbroken.

I don't know why I did it, but I did. I walked up to him and put my arms round him. Enclosing him in a hug. For a second he stood awkwardly, his arms by his side, but then his arms encircled me. He was comfort, I realised. He needed comfort just as much as I did. I don't know how long we stood like that; it could have been seconds, or hours. It was a moment of immeasurable time. But when we finally broke apart he smiled and got some coffee from the still warm pot.

I got a bowl out and poured myself some cereal. Then I realised that it was the cereal that Shane used to have. A tear slid down my face as I poured the milk over it. I sat down to eat it, I was hungry. Michael sat down opposite me, drinking blood from his sports bottle.

I stopped eating and let the tears fall down my face. Michael was beside me in seconds, hugging me. He made comforting noises in my ear. I smiled. Michael truly was amazing.

I didn't go to college. Instead I lazed around the house, not doing much. Michael sat round playing cords. He also went for a shower, something he said would help him. I disagreed, he smelled just fine to me. He smiled but went for one anyway.

Whilst he was in the shower I watched something on the TV. It was a pointless comedy, that wasn't funny. So instead I let my mind wander. It wandered through so many topics. Physics, Chemistry, College, Shane, Eve, Shane again, Michael. Michael, the person that was here for me, always protecting me. The one I liked, a lot.

I heard him walking down the stairs. I turned round on the sofa. He was in jeans and a t-shirt. His hair was damp still. He stood beside and flopped down onto the sofa next to me. I leaned me head against his shoulder, purely in a friendly way. I looked up at his face and he leaned in towards me.

He got closer and closer, and I let him. Until suddenly he was so close.

He kissed me.

**HAHAHAHA cliff hanger! What will Claire and Michael do? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

As his soft lips gently touched mine, I was undecided. Should I pull away? Or not? But as he started to kiss me, so gently I decided. I kissed him back. Gently and hesitantly. I didn't know why he was kissing me after all. Was I rebound girl? Or was it a comforting kiss? I hoped it was neither. I hoped it with all my heart that this kiss meant as much to him as it meant to me. What? Why did I just think that? I had just been beaten up and dumped by my boyfriend. Why was I kissing Michael? And why was he kissing me?

Suddenly he was kissing me harder, but only slightly. Instinct took over so I kissed him back, harder. My hands which had been on my lap snaked up his back and got tangled in his golden hair. Pulling him closer towards me. His arms had snaked round me waist and were pulling me closer, onto his lap. I let myself be pulled, until I was on his lap. I wrapped my legs around his waist. His tongue flashed into my mouth, smooth and careful. Suddenly I thought of all the kisses I had shared with Shane. None of them had felt like this I realised. None of them. Maybe it was my hearing but I'm sure I felt him moan slightly as my tongue explored his mouth.

He pulled me closer. Then I realised that I needed to breathe. Now. He pulled back at that moment to let me breathe. I gasped as the air rushed to my lungs. He smirked at me as I took in deep breathes. His smirk was like an angel's. Beautiful. As soon as I had my breath back he kissed me again. Hungrily, I thought. His hands, which has been round my waist, started to roam up my body. I shivered against his delicate touch; he smirked against my lips.

This didn't feel right somehow. Somehow I felt slightly, guilty and for some reason used. As if I was rebound girl, or as if this were just Michael's hormones talking. But I felt as if maybe I should pull away. He stopped kissing me and kissed down my neck. He stopped where my pulse beat loudest. I looked into his eyes and they were red. Bright red.

He bit my neck.

I tried to pull back, stop him drinking from me. But he was strong and as soon as I tried to pull away he grabbed my throat and picked me up. Then pushed me against a wall. I was still struggling but I was weakening.

"Michael, please Michael get off me," I whimpered. But he didn't, if anything he gripped me stronger. If I survived I would most likely have quite a bruise I thought randomly.

Suddenly Michael let me go. I dropped to the floor and started gasping for air. My throat was killing I realised. Michael's eyes were blue again. But his lips were dripping with blood. My blood. I felt slightly lightheaded I realised. The world was spinning as I collapsed and slid further down the wall. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was Michael whispering in my ear,

"Sorry Claire. It was a mistake…"

**So what do you think of this? Did you expect this ending to this chapter? I hope not…**

**Anyway please review, I need some criticisms. And maybe thoughts on the whole Michael bits Claire bit… **


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in my bed. This was odd since, I hadn't gone to bed last night… Then I remembered. Michael had bit me and we'd kissed. I felt a blush warm my cheeks at the thought. But then I felt my neck, it was throbbing. How strong was Michael if he could hurt my neck like this? Very was the answer. So how gentle did he have to be, when he hugged me…

But more importantly, who had bandaged my neck, and what had he meant when he said "Sorry it was a mistake…"? What was a mistake? The bite? The kiss? Or both? My heart beat faster at the thought it was the last one. Of course the bite was a mistake because Eve had never been fanged by him. I shuddered at the thought. He had bitten me. How could I face him, knowing he had bitten me and bruised my neck? I stood up and walked to the mirror. His instincts must really have taken over. There was a huge smattering of dark bruises on my neck. But more importantly fang marks, clear on my neck. I also noticed my lips were _slightly_ swollen looking. I blushed again.

I found my towel and went for a long, hot, shower. I washed my hair and massaged my aching neck. When the water started to cool slightly I got out and wrapped myself in a towel. I padded down the hall to my room to get changed.

But I faced a dilemma. Should I wear something to hide the fang marks or not? I looked in my wardrobe and my decision was made. There was nothing with a high enough collar to hide the marks. So instead I put on a black top with jeans. I dried my hair quickly and walked downstairs for breakfast.

I walked slowly into the kitchen, I expected Michael to be in the kitchen by now. He wasn't. I guiltily sighed silently and made some coffee. The coffee was warm and familiar as I had some toast. There wasn't much jam left, I thought idly. I would have to do some shopping. But my idle thoughts were cut short as I heard him walking down the stairs. My heart immediately started to beat louder. I gulped but I grabbed my mug and busied myself with the coffee.

I heard him come in but I didn't turn to see him. I felt him stand next to me and pull out a mug for coffee but still I didn't turn round to see him. I was too scared to. I felt him reach for the coffee next to me but I still didn't look at him. Instead I picked up my cup, that I had put down, and walked upstairs to my room.

I finished my coffee and went to do my teeth. Just as I was about to open the door to the bathroom, it opened. Michael had opened it and he had just got out of the shower by the look of it. His hair was wet and he had a towel round his waist. I couldn't help it but my eyes looked down at his muscular stomach and kept on looking. I gulped again and looked up to meet his eyes. His eyes were so blue…

"Err Claire?" He said after clearing his throat.

"Oh sorry Michael I was just going to do my teeth…" I replied quickly.

"It's ok," he replied before walking down the hall to his room and shutting the door firmly.

I walked into the bathroom and did my teeth in a bit of a daze. The room was still warm from the heat of the shower and a fine mist hung in the air. I breathed in the smell of his shampoo as I brushed my teeth. I didn't know why but my mind kept replaying the scene in my head. His perfect, muscular, unblemished skin…

**So what do you think? A bit of a twist I think. I have a bit of an idea for what's happening next so please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

A pattern formed. Michael and I did what we usually did, not talking. Well not really. The conversations were usually about food and time and normal things. But yet I couldn't get the image of Michael's torso out of my head or the kiss… I shivered. We hadn't talked about that yet. Or him biting me. It was if he was ignoring me, because whenever I started talking, really starting a conversation, he had something to do or somewhere to be. It was if he was avoiding me.

But at the moment he was out (what a surprise) and I was in watching a film. Well trying to watch a film but it was hard, to concentrate. Or keep up a façade without a need to. I suddenly felt as if all my emotions were coming out at once. I hadn't let them in the past few days. I had felt that maybe it wasn't the right time. But now they were flooding out, just like my tears were. Miserably I leaned over and picked up a box of tissues to blow my nose and wipe away my tears. Just at that moment an advert came on, for a rock group. A depressing song played. I cried harder. I dropped the tissues and cried harder.

Suddenly I felt Michael's cold arms around me. He took a tissue and dabbed at my eyes, gently. I smiled at his cold, hard but gentle touch. He turned me round so I was facing him. I must have looked a mess. Messy eyes and hair. Crumpled clothes. But he smiled at me and said,

"Oh Claire, it's going to be ok. I promise. And about biting you… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Your throat was just so close…" His eyes flared red for a second. Before turning blue again. But my heart had started beating faster. He hadn't said the kiss was a mistake, only the bite. He smiled as he heard my heartbeat increase. He leaned in closer until his lips were at my ear and then his whispered,

"But Claire, the kiss was defiantly… not a mistake. I needed you at that moment and I think you needed me… like I need you now," then he pulled back and kissed me.

This time I didn't hesitate in kissing him. He hadn't said the kiss was a mistake. My heart soared and my mind did to. He was kissing me, with just as much force as he had kissed Eve. Eve, the evil bitch who had cheated on him. Broken his heart. Or had she. After all he was kissing me now and it hadn't even been a month! And I was kissing him back and it was amazing and good. But then I heard someone laugh, so high and shrill I was sure it was the laugh of the devil.

Something hit me on my head, hard. Still in shock I was pulled away from Michael and I saw his face. Shane…

I woke in a dark room. My wrists were tied together, tight. It was cold in the room I realised. Suddenly the room was flooded with light, the door had been opened. The light in the room came on, bathing the room in a bright glow. Suddenly I noticed who was stood in the door. Eve and Shane.

Oh shit. They walked into the room, shutting the door behind me.

"Hello Claire. Long time no see…" Shane said as he advanced. I didn't answer or react. He advanced, Eve at his shoulder. Suddenly Eve let out a shrill laugh and said,

"Get on with it Shane! Make her pay!" He nodded and stopped walking. He stood in front of me, smiling. Suddenly he slapped my face. I hit the floor from the force of the impact. My face hurt I realised.

But he was only just warming up…

I woke up disorientated. Where was I? But then I remembered and I wished I could have stayed asleep.

After he'd hit me both of them kicked me until I was screaming in pain. Then Eve stood on my hands, with her heavy Goth boots. I heard the sickening snap of the bone and I screamed, loudly, well I thought it was the bone . Then they had kicked me in the face, several times. Then they had covered my face with a bag until I could no longer breath, then I had slipped into a reprieve from the pain. Unconsciousness. And here I was now, I thought. In a dark room, that smelled like my blood. I couldn't feel my hand I realised. It was strapped to the floor, as were my arms and legs. I couldn't move.

My breathing got louder and suddenly the light was once again switched on and Shane came in with Eve. Eve looked at me and said,

"Why you even want to do this is a mystery Shane." Do what?

"Hmmmm well it is a punishment, it'll hurt and degrade her. It will also traumatize her. So it's fine for me." He answered her. Fear gripped me. What could possibly hurt, punish, degrade and traumatize me? My thoughts were cut off as he knelt beside me. I breathed harder and looked into his face, hoping for something. I didn't know what, but something. But there was nothing.

Suddenly he ripped my t-shirt off me. Then I realised what was going to happen, so I started to struggle. But it was of no use. Eve helped to keep me still, whilst Shane stripped me. When I was naked both of them smiled down at me and started to once again kick me. But this time I was helpless against their blows and my clothes weren't there to soften the blows, even slightly. Then the nightmare that was real life got worse…

**Poor Claire! I hope you like this evil little twist in the story. Most of you will probably guess what might and probably will happen next. But don't worry Claire will be saved! But please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up again with tear streaks on my face. I felt awful as soon as I woke. I started crying and the memories, unbidden, flooded back. He had raped me. And it had hurt because he wasn't gentle or nice but fast and mean. He had hit me and hurt me and Eve had stood by as he had done it. As the tears had fallen down my face she had stood smiling. I felt horrible and most of all there was an even bigger problem. He hadn't used protection, at all. I hated him at that moment. Hated him deeply. But I didn't have the energy to keep it up long. I hadn't eaten for at least one day maybe two, or drunk anything. My energy levels had dipped and I barely had the strength to keep crying.

At least he had dressed me again afterwards. Well by dressed I meant shoved an oversized t-shirt over my head. Then yes I was dressed. They had gloated afterwards and said things. Things that as of yet I didn't want to think about. But I couldn't stop the thoughts clouding my head and a tear slipped down my face…

_3 days later. _

I drew in a shaky breath as the door opened. I didn't have the strength to move or even shut my eyes against the bright light that filtered through the door. I was so lethargic even Eve and Shanes constant visits of pain inflicting barely registered. Well they did but I was so tired I didn't show the emotion on my face. I heard the person walk and kneel by my side.

"Claire?" The boy said to me. Wait not a boy, Michael. What was he doing here?

"Michael?" I said stunned.

"Oh God Claire, stay still. I'll have you out of the chains soon." He then promptly started to rip them off me.

Then he picked me up in his arms and I relaxed against his touch. He smiled down at me and I smiled back. Then he began running out of the building, fast. Into the cold, black night. He didn't pause, simply continued to run back to the Glass house. When we reached the Glass house he ran straight into my room and laid me on my bed. A fine layer of dust lay over the duvet.

I was tired and I heard Michael say something, but I didn't hear the words. I had drifted into a comforting sleep.

I woke in the morning and I felt wretched. I sat up and noticed that Michael had kept a silent Virgil beside me. He was asleep in the chair beside me. His golden hair, messy and tussled. I smiled, in sleep he truly looked like an angel. Trying not to wake him, I got up and walked out of the room. I went for a shower.

The water was warm and inviting and it helped. The warm water flooding down my back and shoulders. But I couldn't help but notice how many bruises and cuts littered my body. How much they had hurt me, physically and mentally.

When the water started to cool I stepped out of it and was faced with a dilemma. Michael was in my room, how did I get dressed?

**YAY! Another chapter done! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

As the room cooled I was still there faced with the problem. But then it was if a light bulb had flared in my head. Go into my room, get the clothes, return to bathroom and get changed. Simple. I wrapped my fluffy towel more firmly around me before stepping out of the bathroom. The air outside was cold, I shivered. I walked down the hall, careful not to slip. I turned the handle on my door and stepped in. Michael was still asleep. Bless. I walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out some jeans and a t-shirt. Underwear from my draw and socks from another. I stepped back into the corridor and walked to the bathroom and dressed.

"Claire? Claire!" I heard Michael shout as he woke to see me gone again. I heard him pound down the hall, and I stepped out of the bathroom. He was beside me in the blink of an eye. He wrapped in me in a powerful hug. It hurt a bit but I didn't mind, I was in his arms. His strong muscular arms…

He kept on hugging me and I hugged him back. His cold arms were comforting, and just there. Suddenly I felt the tears well up in my eyes. His gentleness, compared to their cruelty, was just too much. Michael stopped hugging me and said,

"Claire, what did they do to you?" He said it so gently, I felt tears streak down my face. He looked at me and I felt it all come up to the surface. So I told him.

He stood there as I told him, and when I had finished he hugged me again and whispered in my ear,

"I am so sorry Claire." I nodded to show that I understood.

But I hadn't finished.

"Michel they also told me something else. I don't know if what they said was true, but listen anyway ok? Shane said to me that he had never loved me; he had just felt sorry for me and was there for the free stuff. All the free stuff." I stopped and sniffed, then continued, "And Michael, Eve said to me that she hadn't loved you either she just wanted a home. And everything that you gave her. And the… the…" I couldn't bear to say it, but he understood anyway. He hugged me harder and I'm sure he mumbled something that sounded faintly like,

"Eve, the bitch…." I didn't hear the rest and to be honest I don't know if I wanted too. He continued to hug me.

Then he kissed me again, and I could feel all the pain and desperation in it. I kissed him back, equalling his emotions. It wasn't a soft kiss, it wasn't gentle. But I liked it. He smirked against my lips as he continued to kiss me. That was it- me hormones well and truly took over.

I started kissing him harder, and he responded.

He backed me against the wall and I wrapped me legs around his strong waist. My hands curled and tangled in his blonde hair. I could hear him moaning softly. Very softly. I smiled against his lips as his hands gently started to stroke my body. But then he stopped and let me fall to the floor.

I landed with a loud thump on the hard wooden floor. I looked up to Michael, but he had already disappeared. I heard his room door slam shut; very loudly.

**So what do you think? What do you think was Michaels problem? And what will happen next!**

**Please please please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

He started avoiding me then. He would leave for hours on end and he wouldn't even talk to me. I didn't know what I had done wrong. I spent my time inside, letting my bruises fade and heal. But I knew that my emotional scars would never heal. Ever.

It was a few weeks later and I was in the kitchen chopping up chicken. Michael was playing softly on his guitar in the lounge. I wasn't really concentrating I was just chopping mechanically. When suddenly I cut my hand. I winced slightly as I saw the blood starts to trickle out.

Then someone held my hand to their lips. Michael. He started sucking my blood, from a tiny cut. Every instinct I had was screaming for me to run. Or fight. But I didn't I stood there until he had finished licking it. I didn't even feel light-headed. He looked up and his eyes were blue. Not red. I didn't no whether to be worried or not. But he smiled at me, his fangs slowly withdrawing. A single drop of bright red blood fell from them. It fell to the floor staining the dark wood. I watched it fall. I shuddered.

Michael was still holding my hand. I looked up at him. But he was close. Closer then I had expected him to be. He was so close I could see every strand of his beautiful hair. My heart started beating faster as he stared into my eyes and I started into his. He leaned in and kissed me. It was so gentle.

But soon it heated up. My mind was blank. All I knew was him. When suddenly I felt his fangs drop down. I froze but he didn't pull away to bite me. He kept on kissing me and I relaxed. I felt myself smile against their pointed ends. He smiled back…

Suddenly I was moving; fast. I opened my eyes for a second and the world was a blur. Then it stabilised. We were in his room which was dominated by a _huge_ bed. I swallowed quickly. Michael continued to kiss me and I kissed him back. But I was thinking. Was I ready for this? Was I really ready to do this? I had no idea. But I wanted to find out.

He pushed me against the wall of his room. I groaned slightly. That was when I knew. I was really going to do this. I took my hands from around his neck and started un-buttoning his shirt. He stopped kissing me and froze. His hands at the bottom of my shirt, ready to take it off…

"Are you sure Claire? Really?" He whispered in my ear so gently, "If you don't want to I understand…" I kissed him back in response. He smiled against my lips and started to undress me…

I woke up in Michael's room. In his bed and I was naked. I was confused. Why was I here? Then the previous nights events flooded back, I blushed. But I relaxed. I loved Michael, I knew that now. I smiled and snuggled into his bare, muscular chest…

I woke later and Michael was playing with my hair gently. When he saw I was awake he leaned in and kissed me gently. _Sexy_. I smiled against his cold, but warming lips, and he kissed me a bit harder. I smiled and groaned as the kiss heated up…

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? I hope you like it because I've thought of something really good that's going to happen! So please please please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

It was morning and Michael was out. He'd left a note on his; I mean our bed, saying he'd gone to see Amelie. I smiled as I stretched in our shared, comfy bed. I dressed fast and went downstairs. I poured myself some cereal but as soon as I had a bite I felt sick. Very sick. I ran upstairs to the bathroom and was sick into the toilet. It wasn't nice. But it was just something I ate, wasn't it? But I went to school anyway because I felt fine. But as soon as I got into my lesson I felt sick and had to run to the toilet. Sick twice in one day. Hmmm…

The principal said to go home- until I felt better. So I did. I went upstairs and pulled on a comfy top and trousers. But I noticed that the t-shirt I'd put on was really stretched against my chest. How odd, it hadn't been like that before. And I was sure the trousers weren't this tight before… Michael, I thought, must have done them wrong in the wash. But I wasn't sure…

But I didn't dwell on it and went downstairs to watch some TV. But as soon as I had settled down I felt sick and had to run to the toilet- again. I went into the kitchen and got some medicine to see if it would help. It didn't.

It was still daytime so I made a decision. I went to the supermarket. And I got a pregnancy test. I was shaking as I picked it up. But I went to the self-pay checkouts so I wouldn't have to hand it to someone to scrutinize. I drove home quickly and went to the bathroom…

Shit. Shit. Shit. I was positive. I was pregnant… My breathing hitched up a notch as I thought it through. That's when I heard the front door open and Michael step inside…

"Claire?" he called out. I walked out of the bathroom, careful to have hidden the test. I walked down the stairs. He was in the kitchen, so I pinched my cheeks to bring a bit of colour into them. I walked into the kitchen and said,

"Yeah Michael?" He looked up at me and smiled. Suddenly he was right in front of me, kissing me. I kissed him back. He smiled against my lips…

It was morning and I was going to the hospital. I hadn't told Michael that I was pregnant. I wasn't ready to. I took a deep breath as I went into the office. It was a female doctor. Her name tag said Grace Foord. She was older then me, with a nice smile. I smiled shyly as she asked the first question,

"Hello. Now, why do you think you're pregnant Miss Danvers?" I replied saying,

"I took a test and it said positive. I've been sick on a morning too." She nodded and said,

"How old are you? And do you know who the father is?"

"18. And I think so..." She raised a carefully plucked eyebrow but didn't comment. She scanned me and she gave me the results,

"You are indeed pregnant, but with twins. Oddly enough my dear they look completely different…as if they have different fathers."

I fainted.

I woke up in a hospital bed, with Michaels worried face looming over mine. He smiled when he saw I was awake. He kissed me lightly on the lips and pulled back. He was sat on one of those horrible hospital chairs. He was holding my hand tightly.

"What happened?" I asked him quietly.

"You were talking to a doctor and you fainted, so they brought you in here. And called me." He replied. But I wasn't really concentrating. Had the doctors told him why I was there? I hoped not.

They let me out later. Asking Michael to look after me. Which to be honest I'm sure he would do. Even when I told him my news. We drove home in silence. When we got back he opened the door for me, but steered me towards the sofa. He sat me down and said,

"Why were you at the hospital Claire?" he had wasted no time in asking. But yet I couldn't bring myself to tell him. So he repeated his question. I sighed and said,

"Because… Michael I took a pregnancy test and it was positive. I wanted to make sure it was right. It was. I'm pregnant. With twins." I stopped for a second to see if he would respond but he didn't, so I continued, "But the doctor said they looked completely different as if… they had different fathers. That's why I fainted." I stopped then. Michael was sat, like a statue staring at me. I blinked and he was gone. I heard a door slam somewhere in the house.

I started crying. Michael had just run out of the room because I was pregnant. The tears flowed down my face. I looked at the clock. It was early in the morning, I noticed. Suddenly I felt sick. So very sick. I ran upstairs to the toilet. Soon I was lent over the toilet, retching. Tears fell off my face as I flushed the toilet. I wiped my mouth and did my teeth. I wasn't hungry. Not at all. I walked down the stairs. I wasn't concentrating and I tripped over something. I fell down the stairs and hit the bottom. It hadn't hurt. It had only been a couple of steps. But it still made me cry.

So that was where I was an hour later. Sitting at the bottom of the steps. Crying my eyes out. Michael must either not care or had suddenly become very deaf because he hadn't come down yet. The thought only made me cry harder. I was hungry and my stomach rumbled. But I couldn't muster the energy to even go to the kitchen and eat.

Suddenly I felt Michaels cool arms wrap around me.

**Sorry it's been ages since I updated! I've just come back from holiday, and I'm literally updating as fast as I can!**

**Please review, on your views!**

**Thanks 3 **


	11. Chapter 11

_**9 months later **_

It was finally coming, after 9 long hard months it was time. I was having my children. I smiled as I thought of it. I had now come to terms with it all. Me having to babies with different fathers. It was rare, but possible. One was a child of love, another of rape. But I didn't care, each I would love; equally. After all it wasn't their fault if they had different Dad's.

I felt my stomach tense and I felt pain rip through me. It was painful this. Very painful. But I was prepared. Michael was stood beside me, holding my sweating hand. His eyes flashed red sometimes, but he was in control; he had to be. The doctors and midwives surrounded me. But I didn't pay them much heed. There was a radio on in the background. Its reception was bad. It kept cutting out in the middle of songs. Apparently having songs on in the background helped. But to me it was just there. Background noise.

Who was I kidding? I was just thinking randomly to stop myself from screaming to loud. Michael hated to see me in pain, so I was trying not to be. But I was failing. I had been in labour for 3 hours now and the pain was intense. A midwife came over to me and said,

"There we go dear, nearly there. One more push!" I nodded and pushed. Sweat dripped off my head as I tried to push my children into the world…

_**Another four hours later**_

One more push? It had been another four hours since she had said that. But yet to me it seemed as if it was an entire lifetime of pain ago. I was seven hours in and even Michaels calming mask was cracking. I heaved another breath in and continued to push. The midwives were ready. Ready to get one of my children.

I screamed as one of them slipped out covered in blood. A midwife held the baby and hurried into a corner of the room to wrap it in a cloth. I barely noticed this. I was to focused on pushing still. I screamed as my second child came into the world. Another midwife picked my baby up and wrapped it in a cloth.

"Well done Claire. I love you." Michael whispered to me. The doctor came and started mopping my sweating face but I shook my head and looked at Michael pleadingly. He understood and asked,

"Can Claire see them now please?" His voice was calm but with a undercurrent of power beneath is soft voice.

The midwives brought over my children. The midwife who appeared to be older said,

"Congratulations Claire! You have to very healthy babies. One a boy and one a girl! The eldest is the boy…" They then handed me one of them. It was a girl. Such a sweet girl I had never seen before. Her eyes were open and were a light blue colour. This was Michaels then. I smiled down at her and she smiled back. Toothless she was but it was still a smile.

Next they handed me the boy. His eyes were brown a deep brown, like Shanes were. This was his child. I smiled at him, but he didn't smile back, no he just stared at me. Regarding me. His skin was pale but not as pale as the girl's. I smile as I handed him back. Michael was already holding his child, smiling serenely.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" One of the midwives asked. I shared a look with Michael. We had actually.

"Jack Sam Shane Collins and Harmony Amelie Michaela Glass." I said. We had both agreed on the names. Shane in his child's name as a memory. Michaels in his for the memory too.

"Why the different surnames" one of the midwives asked.

"Because Jack's Father raped me and Harmony's Father didn't and I conceived both of them," I stated bluntly. The midwife blushed and said no more. Michael came over and hugged me. I smiled back up at him. Neither of us said what we knew they were thinking. They were thinking one thing: _poor girl for being raped but she deserves it if she's a Fang-banger. What sort of girl is she if that happened to her? _

They let me out the next day. Michael came and picked me up in his dark tinted car. I climbed into the front, Harmony and Jack were strapped into the back. The drive home was silent but not uncomfortable. The children were asleep and Michael and I were thinking our own thoughts.

When we arrived back at the Glass House Michael ran inside to avoid the sun whilst I carried them in. The house was dark and old but as we stepped into it a light hum sounded through it, echoing our own mood. Happiness. I picked up Jack and Michael picked up Harmony and together we walked up the stairs of our home.

We had redecorated the other two bedrooms when we realised that it was easier than them sharing. Both had been painted a pale white colour, with matching furniture. It was simply so it didn't matter if we had girls or boys. The rooms themselves were large and airy. Inside each was a cot, wardrobe, changing stuff etc. But there were also other things. Toys for one thing and story books. Michael had already sent an announcement in the paper and had told all of our friends. Including Amelie.

So as we walked into the rooms that was all we thought we would find in each. We were wrong. As we stepped into Harmony's room we were surprised to see that it had been redone, in a pale pink colour. Girls toys were mixed in with the things we had already bought. Michael placed Harmony in her cot, which had remained white, and looked in the wardrobe. In the wardrobe were clothes. Newborn clothes and ones for when she got older. He gasped in astonishment as he pulled out a card which had been stuck to the door. It read,

_Dear the happy couple,_

_When I heard your news I was so happy for you. Both of you. _

_So,_

_I decided to redo the rooms to suit their occupant._

_It was so easy so I also bought you some things for both of them:_

_Clothes, toys, books, bedding, I even got you some nappies that are sex specific._

_I'm so glad for you. So I have also set up a trust fund for both of them, from me._

_Also I have set an allowance aside for you, to make things easier. Also when they grow out of their clothes new ones will replace them._

_Once again,_

_Congratulations!_

_Amelie._

We were both dumbstruck. Yes Amelie had been very good to them. And supportive but neither of them had ever thought she would do something like this!

We were even more surprised when we walked into Jack's room to find it had had the same treatment.

After we had put them to bed and eaten Michael hugged me and said,

"That was so nice of Amelie. I suppose it's a very good thing we named her their Godmother." I nodded. Their Godfather had been a harder choice, but we decided that Myrin would be a good one. He may be mad sometimes, but he was a good person really. Well a good vampire at any rate.

I smiled up at him and he kissed me gently and from there things just got better and better…

**YAY! Sorry it took so long for this update. I wrote it all at once so… what do you think will happen now? Good or bad? Please, please, please review and tell me what you think!**

**3**

**JW**

**xx**


	12. Chapter 12

We woke to the sound of crying, Michael looked at me, and his beautiful blue eyes glowed in the minimal light.

"You take Harmony, and I'll take Jack?" he said, his eyes and manner alert,

"Ok," I said before pulling myself out of our soft bed. Harmony it seemed was hungry, so after feeding her she fell into a deep sleep again, it seemed Michael though wasn't having as much success because I could still hear him trying to get Jack to bed.

"Want some help?" I said as I stood in the door way, Michael was rocking Jack, but it seemed with little success,

"Please." He said, sighing deeply. I walked over to him and took Jack in my arms, I knew instantly that he was hungry, so I started feeding him too, as Michael watched in admiration…and Awe? As I put Jack back into his cot, Michael hugged me from behind, his cool strong arms encircling my waist.

"You're amazing you know," he whispered into my ear, his cool breathe tickling my ear.

"I know, and so are you." I said as I turned in his arms.

We didn't kiss, but it didn't matter, in that second I felt so close to him, as close to him, and as comfortable with him as I had ever felt. I smiled up at him, and he smiled down.

All it seemed was well. It didn't matter to be that he would never age, and that at some point I too would succumb to the change and become undead, because I knew that that would be what I wanted. I took his hand in mine.

And so we began the first day of the rest of my life, which was shorter than expected, a few weeks later I was knocked over by a drunk driver, and I was brought onto the other side, the undead side.

The beginning of my second life, had begun, and all was as it should be.

_**Hey guys, I am so sorry it's been over a year, I didn't really know where I was going with it anymore, so I finished it off. But, I do think I'm going to write another fanfic, for Clyrin.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who read this,**_

_**JW.**_


End file.
